Moving On & Letting Go
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post-Lost fic The light surrounded them and most of them finally found peace, but 4 couples and a child found a second chance in a life they never got to live...They can move on but eventually they'll have to let go... Jate,Suliet,Chaire,Jun. Please R&R!


_Hello everyone, I decided to start a story about a post-lost possible continuation (yep i'm not ready to believe they just moved on in the spiritual level, i want them here) So i decided to have a new story about Kate/Jack, Juliet/James, Jin/Sun, Charlie/Claire, Aaron, Ji Yeon and some new characters on. It will be a hurt-comfort-family-next generation fiction and I will try to answer some of the many unanswered questions. It will mainly show Jack and Kate but each of the 4 couples have a major role for the making of the plot.  
_

I'm not sure how long or short the story will be but i'll do my best to satisfy you all.

It's unbetaed so you're warned.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Moving on… and Letting go…_

_Chapter 1 – Moving On_

_2007_

The light enveloped the beautiful church as the people on the seats closed their eyes at the warmth that spread inside their bodies. They were finally free, ready to move on…

Kate and Jack smiled at each other as the light fell upon them. Juliet and James remained hugged and closed their eyes. Claire and Charlie kept on looking at Aaron who was peaceful. Jin and Sun kept on looking lovingly at each other.

The light blinded Kate after awhile but she could feel Jack right next to her and that kept her happy, she wasn't afraid, she had spent all her life waiting to see him again, and the time had finally arrived for them to reunite.

She felt herself standing on her feet and Jack's hand was still holding hers. She couldn't see anything but white light and she wondered if that was heaven, the endless warm light.

A small figure was shown after awhile and both she and Jack focused on it as it became bigger and bigger.

'Where are we?' She heard Juliet's voice and Kate and Jack looked at their right and saw Juliet and James looking around them in wonder.

'I have no idea, probably dead?' Charlie's voice was heard and the two couples looked at their left and saw Claire, Charlie and in Claire's arms, Aaron, approaching them too. Jack smiled at his half-sister and half-nephew and grinned as he saw Charlie.

'If we're dead then this is heaven.' Jin said and her and Sun showed up and moved close to the other three couples too. They all looked at each other with smiles on their faces just like they had done before, in the church. They all fell silent when the figure became clearer and clearer until they could see a woman approaching. She seemed at her late forties, maybe early fifties. She was wearing clothes of another time, she seemed stern yet fair as she approached with grace and looked at the couples one by one.

The four couples remained silent as she stopped a foot from them in the endless light that surrounded them. They didn't know her, they had no idea who she could be, maybe god was a goddess for all they knew.

The woman looked at Kate first and spoke.

'You killed Samuel, my son,' she said and Kate looked at Jack and then at the woman, she didn't who was Samuel and she was afraid of the consequences. 'But you were trying to save the man my son, Jacob, had appointed so I understand and thank you for this.' The woman said and they all understood who she was, the mother of Jacob and the man in black who was probably called Samuel was now before them. The woman of good and evil of the island was now standing there before them.

'The rest of the people who were with you in the church finally moved on…' the woman said and they all nodded. 'Others are still out of the church, trying to make it to get inside,' the woman said again and the couples nodded once more, knowing that people like Ben were still out there, trying. 'But you have been given a chance, because you had been linked to the island more than the rest.' The woman said and the couples looked at her in interest.

'Some of you became the new protectors,' she started and looked at Jack, 'some of you were the ones who brought life to the island by having a child,' she went on and looked at Jin and Sun. 'Some of you gave birth on the island,' the woman said and looked at Claire, 'some of you raised that child,' Mother said and looked at Kate again, 'and some of you were very close to be the next protectors.' The woman went on and this time looked at James and Juliet as the couples listened in silence.

'The Island and you are linked to a different way, a _greater_ way. You're supposed to protect the island, Hugo Reyes did his job and now someone else is fulfilling his destiny but your blood needs to be on the island.' The woman said and this time James spoke.

'We're not returning, we died for it, we've done enough.' He said as he looked at Juliet, he had sacrificed everything for that rock; he had lost Juliet for so long…

'You won't return, James, you have a chance to move on… but when it's time for you to let go… you must do it.' The woman said and this time she was more serious than ever. 'You will go back, live the life you never had the chance to, you will move on together, you will have the life you always wanted by your soulmate's side. But as I said before, the time will come that you will have to let go… and then you won't have another choice but doing so.

' I can give you my word that you'll never see the island again, but the time to let go will come…' the woman said and the couples looked at each other in relief and alleviation.

'Sounds like a good deal, I think,' Charlie said and the rest nodded, they weren't sure what letting go meant right now but they had done a lot of things before, they were sure letting go wouldn't be that difficult after all they had been through.

The woman looked at Aaron and Claire and then at Kate. The two women had lived like sisters ever since they returned and they had raised that little boy to a man whose life had nothing to do with what was supposed to be. They had done their best but now, with this chance in their hands, Aaron and the rest would fulfill their destiny…

'You were never supposed to raise Aaron, Katherine, he wasn't supposed to be your son.' The woman said and Kate nodded, she knew that, she always did, even when they survived with Claire, she was the beloved auntie Kate, never the mother she had been before.

'Why Penny was with Desmond? What happened to their son, Charlie?' Kate asked this time as the subject of her not being a mother hurt a lot. The Mother shook her head.

'She was to be with her husband, she had been too much involved with the island, Charlie is alive but has nothing to do with the island, Jack and then Hugo spared Desmond while they were the protectors… that's why Charlie's parents moved on completely and Charlie has nothing to do with us…' the Mother said and Claire looked at Charlie next to her who was smiling at the knowledge of Desmond naming his son after him.

'We have questions,' Juliet said and the Mother looked at her, waiting. 'What was the light? Only you can answer this…' Juliet went on and the Mother sighed and nodded.

'The Island is real, and its light as real, all the humans have a small part of that same light inside their hearts, but they're always greedy for more, that's why the Island is so tempting… so irresistible, but there are other people… people like your friend… John Locke, who had it understood from the beginning. The Light is supposed to be untouchable, unharmed, pure and warm, you have a small part inside you and that's enough, the moment you realize it, you can have faith…'

The Mother said and Juliet sighed and nodded her head. 'The Island will be there, alive and needy for protection as long as there are people who believe, people who have faith and hope… When you put out the light, hope was gone, when you brought it back on… hope returned and you managed… the proof is that you're all here, ready to start over with the chance you are given…' she said and they all understood now why they had been through hell in the actual heaven…

'How we'll let go? Why we're not done?' Jack finally asked and the Mother looked at him with pained eyes. He was supposed to protect the Island, that was true, but now, he was also sure that he was done with all this, he died after all, maybe going back wasn't the best option.

'You'll let go like every human has to do in moment of their lives. You're a human again Jack, or you will be once your new life starts. You're not done with the island because your destiny isn't done with you and it yet… Each one had a position and or a role in the island that is irreplaceable… that means you will never be done with the island… it's a simple fact.' The Mother said and smiled at the end of her words.

'Will we have our daughter back in this new life?' Sun talked for the first time too and the Mother smiled at her.

'Of course you will… little Ji Yeon means a lot… to all of you…' The Mother said and the Korean couple smiled at each other in joy, Jin would finally meet his daughter.

'And will we have to face all the flaws we had before?' Charlie asked and this time everyone looked at the Mother in interest. Charlie and Jack especially after their addictions. The Mother smiled.

'Every human has flaws… and every humans knows how they taste after they have tried… before trying, they only wonder… you've tasted so you will have the same flaws only if you choose so…' she said and the couples nodded, Clair squeezing Charlie's hand just like Kate did with Claire's half-brother.

'The people who haven't moved on… people like Ben… Alex…Daniel… will they be visible to us? Will we be able to see and meet them again?' Kate asked and the Mother's expression changed.

'Even if you come across some of them, like Daniel Faraday, they won't remember you, and the ones who are still trying to move on.. like Ben… will probably have nothing to tell you… you're a level ahead of them, you moved on, they have not… and your job is to move on, to live, not to help them, their time will come…' the Mother said and the couples nodded again.

There were countless questions, about that polar bear, about the hatch, the numbers, the light, the dead people in the caves, Walt and Michael, so many questions that needed to be answered but the couples knew that even if they had the answers, they wouldn't fully appreciate them now that they were ready to move on in their new lives without the need of returning. Whatever happened, happened and they were simply happy for that.

'Now, you're ready to start your new lives,' the Mother said as if she had read their minds. 'Time for you to go…' she added and the couples hugged each other tighter.

'Will we ever see you again?' Jack asked and the woman smiled.

'Maybe… when it will be time for you to let go… maybe not…' the Mother said with a small smile and her figure was surrounded by even brighter light. The couples looked around them but the light was getting stronger and stronger until they couldn't see the rest and then each other…

The light became a white beam that blinded them for a few moments…

_TBC…

* * *

_

I know it was kind of short but I needed them off this light-level, i needed to have some answers given and some new questions made so we can keep up... I hope you liked the start, please feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the continuation of this fic, what you wanted to see in the actual series, i'd be glad to know your thoughts about this :)

thanks for reading, please review my work

Christina


End file.
